Star Crossed Enemies
by Blue Persuasion
Summary: Act III, Scene II & III A combined effort to place our lovable Star Ocean characters into a Shakespeare setting. Contains very very stupid humor. Based on Romeo and Juliet. AU
1. PROLOGUE & ACT I, SCENE I

Note: Okay...I know what some of you are thinking. No, I haven't stopped my other story. This is something that my brother and I are working on. Since we got the first scene done...I thought I would post it and see what everyone thought. So, this is the product of two very stupid kids! I'm still working on chapter 6 for Inside My Heart...but I thought I would get any reaction to this and see if we should continue this since this is a combined effort.

If noone likes it then that's Okay...like I said, we have a very stupid humor.

_Disclaimer: We don't own SO:TTEOT or any of Shakespeare's stuff._

As imitation is the highest form of flattery, we present our version of Romeo and Juliet.

Yes, we are looking at the script as we write this.

Please note that some may change roles as the story progresses, and that some roles have been altered all together. Later, there will be some big changes, but it's all in the name of stupid humor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CAST (in order of appearance) Shakespeare characters – SO:TTEOT characters

House of Capulet – Aquaria

House of Montague – Airyglyph

Sampson (from the house of Capulet) – Farleen

Gregory (from the house of Capulet) – Tynave

Abraham (from the house of Montague) – Shelby (Later takes role of Benvolio-see below)

Balthasar (from the house of Montague) – Ernest

Benvolio (from the house of Montague) – Clair (changed to kingdom of Aquaria to fit this part of our story)

Tybalt (Capulet) – Fayt (Changed to kingdom of Airyglyph to fit this part of our story)

Capulet – Romeria Zin Emurille

Lady Capulet - Lasselle

Montague - Arzei

Lady Montague – Wolter

Prince - Commodore Wittcomb

Benvolio – Shelby (to take on role of Albel's cousin)

Romeo - Albel

--------------

**Star-crossed Enemies**

PROLOGUE

Two kingdoms, both akin in rich lore,

On the central continent of Elicoor, we witness events unfold,

From vile rumors break to new war,

Where swords are draw to kill innocence told.

From the lands of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed enemies make a stand;

When common ground overthrows

Do with their actions bid kingdoms to understand.

The fearful passage of their trials and tears

And the continuance of commanders' squall,

Which, by enemies' communion, easing fears,

It is now days before a fatal fall;

The which if you with open ears attend,

What here shall miss, will mend for all.

**ACT I. SCENE I. Arias. A battle zone.**

_Enter Tynave and Farleen of the Secret Legion, armed with daggers_

In the heat of battle, these two warriors fight with grace and skill. A small crew of Airyglyphian soldiers were easily brought down. The two women stand, back to back, awaiting another fight.

"Oh, I really don't like this," Farleen wined. "I can easily strike them down, but prefer to be away from battle."

"You lack motivation," Tynave puffed. She slightly enjoyed the release of tension she felt. "A dog of the kingdom of Airyglyph moves closer."

"Huh?" Farleen was confused. "They brought in dogs to fight?"

Tynave mentally slapped her own forehead. "No, you dolt. I'm calling the soldiers of Airyglyph dogs."

"Oh, too bad. I just love puppies."

Tynave rolled her eyes. Maybe she had hit Farleen one too many times in the head during training. "Yeah…anyway, be ready to fight."

"My daggers are drawn, and already tarnished. I will fight to the end for Aquaria. Let the puppies come, I will back you. WOOF!"

"I will stand and hold my ground. If they want to die then let them come." Tynave dug her heel into the soil. "Let us wait for them to make the first move."

"Nay," replied Farleen. "I say they can bite my ass." At that she turned and mooned the oncoming soldiers. She let out a hellish laugh as she swayed her hips before redeeming her former pose.

_Enter Shelby and Ernest of the Black Brigade_

"Do you so insult us with your show?" Shelby drew his sword.

Farleen crossed her arms and smiled. "Did you not like what you saw?"

"Do you so insult us with your show?" he repeated.

Tynave let out a heavy sigh.

Farleen smiled. "No, I do not show for you. But I do allow you to bite my ass."

At that, Farleen skipped a full circle around the two men. She stopped at Tynave's side and stuck her tongue out.

"If it's a fight you wish for, then we can oblige." Tynave waved her dagger.

"Why would we fight a couple of tired hags?"

"If you wish to fight then let yourselves be warned, we serve a kingdom as great as you." Tynave smiled

Ernest spat at the ground. "No better!"

Farleen pulled pom-poms from nowhere and waved them around. "Yes, better. Airyglyph sucks and Aquaria rules! A-QUA-RI-A"

"Draw, if you be men," Tynave spoke, almost at a yell. "Remember your training, Farleen."

Farleen jumped in the air and threw the pom-poms from her. She pulled her dagger out.

The four took arms and fought. Swords beat on daggers in a symphony of war. Neither side was willing to yield to the other.

_Enter Clair, second in command of the Secret Legion._

"Part, fools!" Clair demanded of both sides. "Put down your weapons. You, dogs of Airyglyph are beat. Your forces retreat as we speak."

They stop fighting.

"Yeah, you puppies need to go home," Farleen said in a way-too-cheerful tone.

_Enter Fayt, second in command of the Black Brigade_

Fayt rested his hand on his hip. "To what do you speak? Turn and face me, Clair, and look upon your death." He drew his sword. The blade was heavy and sent him forward. He grunted as he lifted the oversized weapon.

Clair frowned at him. "I do but speak the truth. You have lost, now put away your sword. Come, take your men and leave this place."

Fayt swung his sword at her. The swing took him and he spun a full 360 degrees. His spin ended when the blade hit the ground, jerking him to a sudden stop. He let go of the hilt and growled. "Stupid sword!" He kicked the sword. "Ahhh my foot!"

Fayt cursed and lifted the sword from the ground. He ignored his foot as it bled. "Lost? Nay, I hate to loose, as I do all Aquarians, and you. Now, fight me, coward!"

It was on! Fayt collided with Clair. Tynave exchanged blows with Shelby. Farleen danced around a very confused Ernest.

Farleen began singing to the tune of 'Oh When the Saints'. "Oh when the puppies, oh when the puppies, oh when the puppies go running home. How I want to see them dismembered, when the puppies go running home." She pranced around.

_Enter troops from both sides. Then enter the citizens of Arias with bird seed._

The citizens started to scream at the six soldiers as troops from both sides entered the fight.

"Beat them down!"

"Down with the war! Down with Airyglyph! Down with Aquaria!"

They started throwing bird seed on the soldiers. The group stopped fighting.

"Hey! I've got bird seed in my eyes!" Fayt dropped his sword. He started running in circles with his hands over his eyes. "MY EYES!" He ran right into the dancing Farleen, both falling. Fayt lay on top of her, frantically rubbing his eyes.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Farleen squealed.

Fayt screamed. "MY EARS! Ahhhhh. First I'm blinded and now rendered deaf!"

_Enter Romeria Zin Emurille, queen of Aquaria and the Magistrate Lasselle_

"What noise is this?" demanded the queen. "Give me the grace of Apris. I shall call on runology to smite the ruffians of Airyglyph!"

"But my queen," protested Lasselle. "Why call you on runology? You should not be here in a war zone. Now, we must get you back to the castle."

"Nay, I call runology. I will strike down the dogs of Airyglyph."

Farleen chimed in. "Yay! Hotdogs for dinner!"

_Enter Arzei, king of Airyglyph and Sir. Wolter_

"Don't try to stop me," the king spat. "I will put a swift end to the enemy."

Wolter placed a hand on his king's shoulder. "I do not think it wise to rush into battle."

_Enter Commodore Wittcomb of the Federation (Peace keeper extraordinary and ultimate ruler of Elicoor)_

Everyone halted at the sight of Wittcomb. He rarely left his palace on the clouds.

"Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace," Wittcomb said addressing both sides. "This battle is over. Now part you from the bloodshed. Hear me and be moved to act accordingly. Three times have you decided to wage war and three times disturbed my peace. The price for insubordination will result in death. Now, you of Aquaria, come along with me. And you of Airyglyph shall see me this afternoon. As for the rest of you, part now unless you seek death."

Walking the path back to Kirlsa, Shelby accompanies the king and Sir. Wolter.

"Who set this ancient quarrel anew?" the king spoke to Shelby. "Speak; tell me who decided to start a new war without my knowledge."

"It was a swine of Aquaria." Shelby spoke with confidence. "They did but insult us and this in turn set the fiery Fayt into frenzy. Though is sword brought him down again, his words cut into anger. While we were exchanging thrusts and blows, more came and fought. Then the citizens threw bird seed at us. This, of course, got the attention of our ultimate ruler."

"Of all the dirty tricks," the king fumed. "Bird seed! Those underhanded barbarians."

"And what of Albel?" Wolter inquired. "Have you not seen him today? I am relieved that he was not a party to this."

Shelby rested his hand on the old man's shoulder. "Sir, an hour before sunrise I spotted Albel in the fields outside the village. I fear him not well. He did nothing to the beasts of the land, for there was no blood on his sword. His claw grows dull. His eyes do not crave gore. I found him playing hopscotch with the bunnies."

The three men from the kingdom of Airyglyph were interrupted when Fayt came running at them.

"HELP. GET THEM AWAY!" Fayt ran circles around the trio, slapping his head. Following him was a flock of small blue birds. "I'VE GOT BIRD SEED IN MY HAIR. AHHHHHH!"

Fayt ran off, leaving them in peace. "Damn villagers and their damn bird seed!" The king raised his hand to the air. He lowered his hand and looked at Wolter.

"There have been many a mornings in which I have found Albel deep in thought. On his feet were fluffy bunny slippers." The king hung his head. "He has also been seen telling jokes to the young and chatting with the old ladies in market. While in the market, he insists on wearing a pink sombrero."

"My king, do you know why he has lost his will to kill?" Shelby asked. "Hey, that rhymes!" Shelby smiled, proud of himself.

"No and he will not tell me."

As they walked through the fields on their trip home, they spotted Albel. He is sitting in the grass and making a wreath of flowers while singing 'The Sound of Music'.

Shelby bowed to the king. "Allow me, for I will find the source to his torment and relieve him back to his vicious ways."

Wolter escorted the king, leaving Shelby to check on Albel. Shelby went and sat beside the happy man.

"Yo, cousin! What's up?"

Albel held up his ring of flowers. "Tis a day bright and beautiful. To what reason do I owe your presence here? Come and smell the flowers with me."

"Snap out of it, man. This ain't fly! You can't be skipping and singing happy songs, not now. Not while the kingdom of Aquaria is afoot." Shelby gave him a pat on the back. "What brightens Albel's days?"

"Not having that, which, having, makes them dark." Albel smiled.

Shelby shivered. His smile truly frightened him. "In hate?"

"Out--"

"Of hate?"

"Out of an enemy, where I am in hate."

"Yo, man, that's deep."

Albel shook his head. "Alas, that hate, whose torture ended all too soon. Tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with love, but more to do with hate! O loving love! O brawling hate! My heaviness deepens into shades of pink. Do you find this amusing?"

"No, coz, I rather fear and weep."

"Why cry dear cousin?" Albel patted Shelby on the back. "I have my hankie in my pocket should you need."

Albel stood and waved merrily. "Well, so long cousin. I have made a date to be taught the ways of River Dance."

"No, man, you can't do that. Look, I'm coming with you." Shelby stood.

They started to walk. "So tell me, coz, who is it you hate so and then lost?"

Albel hugged Shelby around the shoulders as they walked. "Bid a mad man in his will of madness. Ah, to see the pretty colors. In madness, cousin, I did hate a woman."

"And what of this hate to have it part this world so soon."

With a glimpse of his former self, Albel snickered. "I cut off her head." He smiled, once more delusional. "Not a fight did she give to harvest my wild ways. She too soon parted without even a scratch upon my skin."

Shelby looked down and hung his head. "So, your focus of anger and hate is lost to death?"

"Yeah," Albel nodded. "What a bummer!"

Shelby smiled. "Come and follow my example. I will help you to forget to think about her."

"O, teach me how I should forget to think."

Shelby rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't take much for you to forget to think," he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I was saying that you should seek out a new enemy in which to fight."

"Okay!" Albel hugged Shelby's arm.

Shelby sighed. "Man! Leggo!"

**End Act I, Scene I.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I know...kinda stupid, but we liked it.


	2. Act I, Scene II & Act I, Scene III

Disclaimer remains as it was in chapter 1.

Note: We edited the first chapter to give a cast list. We should have done this the first time but we'll be doing it from now on :)

Thanks for the reviews. This has pushed my brother a bit - he's such a procrastinator that his moto is 'Procrastinators Unite...Tomorrow!'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CAST (in order of appearance) Shakespeare characters – SO:TTEOT characters

Capulet – Romeria Zin Emurille

Paris – Roger

Servant – Servant (How original – hahaha)

Benvolio – Shelby

Romeo – Albel

**Act I, Scene II.**

_Enter Romeria Zin Emurille, Roger and servant_

Romeria sat on her throne. Her guest had arrived. "Please, do enter the court."

Roger bowed gracefully. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Romeria stood and approached Roger. She rested her hand on his shoulder. "I have but one request of you. See you, one of my loyal fighters needs but a lesson in love. She is a stranger in the world that exists outside of the battlefield. Ere me thinks her ripe to be a bride."

Roger's eyes glowed with anticipation. "Lady Nel?"

Romeria nodded. Her smile grew even sweeter. "Woo her, gentle Roger, get her heart and I will arrange this agreement. She will have no choice but to follow my command. This night I hold a traditional Aquarian feast. It is a masquerade. Come, let us prepare."

Romeria turned to the servant. "Go now to Arias and seek those on this list. Invite them to the palace for a night of dance and romance."

The servant bowed and left the two to scheme as he made his way through Arias

_Enter Albel and Shelby_

Shelby kept his hand on Albel's shoulder while guiding him through the streets. Every once and a while, Shelby had to hold Albel down to keep him from skipping merrily. "Come, coz. Take a new enemy into your sight and your loss will be undone."

"Perhaps dear cousin, but first I wish to gaze for a long time at the clouds. To catch a cloud…or perhaps to fly."

Shelby gritted his teeth. "SNAP-OUT-OF-IT."

Albel shuttered. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. Don't take my happy thoughts away, for without them I shall never learn to fly."

Shelby was ready to slap Albel, but was interrupted. "Good day sir," said a plain looking man. "Can you read?"

Albel shot his head up. "Fortune cookie?"

"No sir," replied the plain man. "Can you read anything you see?"

"Ay, but coloring books are more my style."

Shelby grunted, embarrassed as the plain man stared curiously at Albel. The man held out a flier.

"What have you there?" Shelby took the flier and looked it over.

The man bowed slightly, not taking his wary eyes from Albel as he slowly backed away. Once he felt safe, he ran.

"HEY! WHERE'S MY FORTUNE COOKIE?"

Shelby nudged Albel in the side and handed him the flier. The flier contained a long list of names both known and unknown to Albel. At the bottom was a short message.

_Welcome all from the Kingdom of Aquaria. Come hither and feast with us. Be you of the Kingdom of Airyglyph, we pray you are devoured by a heard of small pigmy vampire elephants._

Shelby glanced at Albel. "Here an opportunity does await. You should go tonight and feast your eyes upon the fighters of Aquaria. Go, and compare the skills of the one you lost to some that I shall show."

"But I care not for a new target. For though a fight she did not give, I doubt any could fill this need. Besides, I just got the sudden graving for Chinese takeout."

Shelby put his hand on Albel's shoulder again and started walking slowly through the streets. "When you killed her, there was no one else around for you to fight. Should you see what is within those castle walls, I assure you a new hate to be born…And if you don't go then I'll break all your 'Daddy's Little Rich Boys' records."

Albel turned to his cousin, horror plastered on his face. "You wouldn't!"

"Would too."

"Fine!" Albel said, stomping his feet. "I'll go, but I'm going to dance and eat. Nothing more."

**End Act I, Scene II.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Act I, Scene III. A room in Castle Aquaria**

CAST (in order of appearance) Shakespeare characters – SO:TTEOT characters

Lady Capulet – Lasselle

Nurse – Peppita

Juliet – Nel

_Enter Lasselle and Peppita_

Lasselle waved his hand at Peppita. "Where is Lady Nel? Call her forth to me."

Peppita spun around, her hand across her brow as she scanned the room. "OH NELLY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Nel approached the two. "How now! Who calls? And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Nelly."

Peppita smiled, dismissing that last comment as she always had. "Lasselle wishes a word with you."

Nel crossed her arms. "Okay, I'm here. What do you want?" She frowned at him.

Lasselle smiled sweetly at Nel. Turning to Peppita, he spoke. "Thou's hear our counsel. Thou know'st our Nel is of a pretty age?"

Peppita scratched her head. "Huh? Yo dude, speak Terran!"

Lasselle frowned at the small girl. "Humph, to which I speak you will agree with no contest."

"Whatever. Yeah, she's pretty…is that what you wanted to hear?"

Nel tapped her foot as she listened to the two. "Um, I've got things to do and people to kill. Do you two mind speeding this up a bit?"

"She may be pretty, but her attitude stinks!" Peppita tapped her foot and did her best Nel imitation.

Lasselle stomped Peppita's foot, bringing tears to her eyes. "What I'm saying is that Nel is just right to be married."

Peppita squealed. "Oh a wedding! Yay, I love weddings. There will be white rose petals everywhere and lot and lots of guest and a huge cake with pink frosting. And dancing and singing and…"

Nel removed her scarf and proceeded to gag Peppita. "Wedding? That is something I want no part of."

Nel secured the knot behind the girls head. Peppita, frantic to get the cloth away from her mouth, spun in circles as her hands chased the back of her head.

Lasselle glanced at Peppita before smiling at Nel. "Many younger then you are already mothers. Do you wish to die an old maid? Come now, the valiant Roger seeks you for his love." He rested his hands on Nel's shoulders. "What say you? Can you love one so short? Tonight, he shall be at our masquerade. There you will meet and love will bloom."

"What the heck do you speak of you stiff necked freak? Did I not just say I do not wish for love? Love is for wimps. I seek a challenge." Nel knocked his hands away and smirked.

_Enter a Servant_

The servant bowed. "I have some to inform you that the feast is prepared. Please, come you now and great your guest."

Lasselle nodded. "Yes, we will come."

He turned to Nel. "You will find love, that I know. Now, let us go and you will see your happiness."

Peppita finally tore the gag from her mouth. "Go, seek your _challenge_." Peppita's voice was filled with sarcasm. "I hope you find love and have lots and lots of babies."

Nel drew her daggers and stomped the floor at Peppita. In response, Peppita ran; screaming like a monkey.

**End Act I, Scene III. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yay, two more scenes done. It's not that hard to do something like this since the outline's already wrote. Thanks William! XD


	3. Act I, Scene IV & Act I, Scene V

**Disclaimer? To disclaim or not to disclaim, that is the question. But to think we own anything aside from our twisted stupid humor, then wrong you would be.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CAST (in order of appearance) Shakespeare characters – SO:TTEOT characters

Romeo – Albel

Benvolio – Shelby

Mercutio - Cliff

**ACT I, SCENE IV. The street leading to Castle Aquaria**

_Enter Albel, Shelby and Cliff._

Albel examined the mask. It was made to fit over his eyes. "Are you sure I could not just go as Zorro?"

Shelby put on his mask, motioning for Albel to do the same. "No, it's a masquerade, not a costume party."

"Oh shucks," Albel replied, putting his mask on. "So, do we go in and introduce our selves, or just mingle?"

"I say we go on in. We'll just see what there is to see and be gone. Let us leave them to wonder who we might be." Shelby spoke sternly to Albel. "So don't blow it!"

"Ah, but I wish to dance," Albel responded dreamily.

"Naw man, you can't dance," Cliff piped up. "That would bring too much attention to you." Cliff quietly remembered the last time he had seen Albel attempt to dance. The results were tragic.

"Ay, dance. Perhaps you would care to dance with me first, dear friend?"

Cliff cringed. "Um, that's okay. I don't dance."

Now the three stood outside the palace gates. "Come, Albel. Inside I'm sure we can find a new target for you violent tendencies." Cliff guided the trio.

"But, I'm so bound by this loss that I feel I will sink from its burden. I wish only to be merry…and I hope the snacks include chocolate cream puffs."

Cliff stopped and looked at him. "And, to sink in it, should you burden hate. Too great oppression for such a vicious thing."

"Is hate a vicious thing? I have been lost in the labyrinth of my madness. I wish to drown my sorrow with a sugar rush."

"If the loss of your hate be rough with you, then be you rough with it," Cliff spoke. "Come, beat down your brightness and come back to the dark side. Besides, I dare you to kill...if even a small animal, tonight."

"Dare? To which I dare is not to kill. Alas, I fear my ways to kill lost. I wish now to open a florist shop where flowers bloom all year long." Albel smiled wildly.

Shelby growled. "Let's just get this over with."

Albel hesitated at the entrance. "Freaky."

"What?" Shelby and Cliff asked together.

"Last night, I had a dream," Albel answered.

"Hey, so did I," Cliff said smiling.

"Well, what was yours?" Albel asked.

"That dreamers often lie."

"In being asleep, while they do dream things true."

"Yo," Shelby interrupted. "Are you saying you are afraid to go in because you had a dream? Man, you're more a wus then I thought. How you ever made captain is beyond my understanding."

Cliff took a deep breath in. "Look, man, though dreams can come as warnings; they are only symbolic of psychological processes. You must take your dreams figuratively, and let them not hinder you during wake. You can not believe your dreams to be precognitive, for they are images and nothing more. You see, sleep is merely a complex activity which is different from waking, but during dreaming it is just as active. When you dream, your brain is still active, and it sends messages around and also turns off your motor skills so that you are temporarily paralyzed to prevent actual movement…"

"ALRIGHT!" Albel nearly screamed in frustration. "You're not making any sense."

Shelby, who had covered his ears, was glad to see Cliff's mouth shut. Shelby really didn't like hanging with Cliff, but Cliff was the only one there is an actual invitation and therefore, was their only way in.

Cliff blinked at Albel. "What I'm trying to say, being gentle and nice in my way, is…Get A Life Man! Seriously, you're really starting to freak us and the readers out!"

Shelby and Albel both questioned Cliff at the same time. "Readers?"

Cliff took another deep breath. "Okay, you see…"

"SHUT IT FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT HAS EARS IN WHICH TO HEAR!"

Cliff cringed. A single tear fell down his face. "You guys don't have to be so rude." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Anyway, it seems the time has come to feast. Should we dally around here, we shall come too late." Shelby shook his head and moved to the door.

Albel followed reluctantly. He mumbled softly to himself. Neither of his comrades paid attention to his mindless ramblings. Instead, each took an arm and led him in.

**End ACT I, SCENE IV.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CAST (in order of appearance) Shakespeare characters – SO:TTEOT characters

Capulet - Romeria Zin Emurille

Second Capulet – Adray (no relation to Romeria in this story)

Romeo – Albel

Tybalt – Fayt

Juliet – Nel

Benvolio – Shelby

Mercutio - Cliff

**ACT I. SCENE V. The ballroom of Castle Aquaria**

_Enter Romeria Zin Emurille – by her side stands Adray_

Romeria stands at the doors to the ballroom, greeting each guest as they pass through.

_Enter Albel, Cliff, and Shelby – masked_

Romeria, just a little tipsy, shakes hands with each of our three Airyglyphians. "Welcome, gentlemen! Please come in. Dance and be merry. There are girls in which to dance with and fun to be had by all."

The three enter, holding a sigh of relief for not being recognized by the queen.

Romeria turns to Adray. "How long is't now since last yourself and I were in a mask?"

He winked slyly at her. "My lady, ten years."

She lightly nudged him with her shoulder. "Nay, 'tis not so much! Come now and tell me true. Some five years, at most."

"'Tis more, my sweet lady," he said before kissing her hand.

She giggled like a teenager. "Come now, for if you will not be true with me then I will surely be true with you." At that she took his hand and proceeded to led him through the crowed room.

Albel glided across the floor, seeking the snack table. He was hungry and planned to eat before he danced. With in minutes, he was separated from Cliff and Shelby.

He had found the table and started to eye the pastries when a glimmer of red caught his eye. He looked up to come face to face with Nel who stood across from him.

"What are you staring at you creep!" she scowled at him.

His heart stopped. It had been a while since last he had been so boldly insulted by a stranger.

He watched as she moved to the other end of the table. Looking only at her, Albel began to talk to who ever it was beside him. "What demonstress is that, which doth darken the room?"

"Huh?" replied the who ever that was beside him.

"Oh, she doth teach the song birds the tune of the dead. It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night, like a bat awaiting its prey. Her tongue is quick to slash out. Oh, I must see her in battle." Albel spoke as if in a trance.

"This, by his voice, should be an Airyglyphian! You, are you not from the other side of Arias?"

Albel finally turned to see the man beside him. "Huh? Good Fayt! Do you not know who I am?" Albel removed his mask. "How dare you speak such, and to your captain at that!"

Fayt scratched his head and gave Albel a nervous smile. "Um, you know I have family in Aquaria. They reluctantly allowed me here. But you…you should not be here. I'm obligated to tell the queen at once!"

Fayt turned to run off and find the queen, but gravity proved to be Fayt's worst enemy. As he ran past a dancing couple, a mouse ran into his path. Fearful for the mouse's well being, Fayt tried to stop too suddenly. He grabbed frantically for something to stop his plunge into the floor.

As he fell, his hands found fabric and held fast. The fabric was nothing other then the dress worn by the queen. She too fell, landing very awkwardly on Fayt.

"Why, how now, Fayt!" she yelled as Adray helped her up.

Fayt sat up and pointed. "There! An Airyglyphian, your foe does feast with us. Break out the elephants!"

Albel shook his head. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

The queen looked at Albel. "Young Albel is it?"

"Yeah," Fayt replied.

Adray whispered something into the queen's ear, causing her to blush and giggle at the same time. "Um…let him be, there's no harm here. And, if anyone searches for me, tell them that…err…I had to go check on the snow cones blooming in the garden, yeah, that's it."

The queen rushed away, followed by Adray.

Shaking his head, Fayt turned to Albel. "What?"

"When we get back to Airyglyph, you will be in charge of dry cleaning my sarong!"

"Oh man!" Fayt hung his head as he left the room.

Albel moved back to scan the table. His eyes found the end to a long treasure hunt. Before him was one, only one, chocolate cream puff. He reached his hand out, ready to caress the pastry, when his hand was slapped. He looked up to be confronted once again by Nel.

"Back away from the chocolate if you know what's good for you!" she declared.

Albel smirked. The fire in him kindled once more. "If I profane with my worthy sword, this deadly blade, will you honor me with your death?"

Nel's eyes shone with intrigue. "Good sir, you do wrong your sword too much, which salvage devotion shows in this. To back me are my daggers."

"O, then, wench, let blades do what they wish. They do but calm the lands with the sounds of screams and shades of pain."

She moved to the edge of the table. He mirrored her movement.

She smiled. "Then have my blades the sin that you will give."

His eyes locked on hers. "Sin from thy blades? O trespass violently urged! Give me my sin returned."

"You fight by the book."

Peppita popped up between the two. "Oh, there you are Nelly! Lasselle wishes a word with you."

"Lasselle?" Albel wondered aloud.

Peppita smacked her head. "Well duh! Yeah, Lasselle. Nelly here is Aquaria's top fighter. You stupid or something?"

"So, she is Aquarian. This just gets better and better." The fires of rage continued to burn even brighter in his soul.

Shelby fought his way through the crowd and to Albel's side. "Come, let us go. This place has grown dull."

Albel chuckled. "Let me guess, no one will dance with you?"

Shelby crossed his arms and refused to answer. Scanning the room, Albel noticed that Cliff had far better luck. Cliff stood surrounded by maidens who giggled and winked at him and his stories.

After pulling Cliff from his many admirers, the three left by the front gates as Nel followed Peppita through the halls.

"Hey, shorty, do you know who that was?" Nel asked.

"Oh him…that's Albel the captain of the Black Brigade in Airyglyph."

"Oh, this is just too good. A daring man and one of our foes! I must know in which shade of red his blood runs; that I must fight a loathed enemy."

"Yo, if you don't recall, our great ruler has forbidden Aquaria and Airyglyph to fight."

Nel didn't reply. She just smiled as she followed the girl.

**End ACT I, SCENE V.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Might not be a funny as the last two...sorry, but it still follows the script. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	4. Act II, Scene I & Act II Scene II

Disclaimer: To us not!

Side note: Sorry if it's kinda short but do you realize how much everyone goes on and on and on in the script. Hehehehe…we still followed the scripts…um…for the most part. Might have added a character where they didn't go before.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

PROLOGUE

Blue Persuasion: Um…Think we can just skip this?

Blue's Brother: Don't see why not. Pretty much tells everyone what they already know.

Cliff: Oh shucks! I was sure you guys would let me do the recap.

-Both Blue Persuasion and Brother sweatdrop-

Blue Persuasion: Maybe we should just skip to Act III Scene I.

-Cliff sweatdrops and runs away-

-Blue and her brother high five-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CAST (in order of appearance) Shakespeare characters – SO:TTEOT characters

Romeo – Albel

Benvolio – Shelby

Mercutio – Cliff

Tybalt - Fayt

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

ACT II. SCENE I.

_Enter Albel, Cliff, and Shelby_

Albel glanced at his two companions. "Ever seen a rodeo clown do the Electric Slide?"

Shelby looked at Cliff. "What's a rodeo clown?"

Cliff looked at Shelby. "What's the Electric Slide?"

Albel took the momentary confusion between the two and jumped the nearby wall to the castle.

Albel smirked at his smooth get-a-way. "Sorry guys, but I can't leave now. Not when my blood lust is here."

Shelby looked around, searching for Albel. "Yo, cousin! Albel?"

"No worries," Cliff said patting Shelby on the back. "I'm sure he went to find the rodeo clowns."

Shelby shook his head. "Naw, I'm sure he jumped the wall. Probably to get away from you." Shelby breathed the last part under his breath.

Cliff chuckled. "Jumped the wall? Nay, he is but strolling somewhere to clear his head. He is lost in his happy solitude. For a man on the edge of maddening fluff, he is but a pawn in the hands of fate. He does what he wishes with no concern for what might befall him and in turn FREAKS ME OUT! I tell you this, only good can come from lack of his unpredictable and creepy ways."

"Cliff, keep your voice down! Should he hear you then surly death will follow. Do you forget what he did to you that time you stepped on his kitten's tail?"

Fayt walked by the two, his head hung. His expression was blank.

Cliff grabbed his shoulder. "Yo Fayt. What's wrong?"

Fayt looked at him. "T-t-the gar-r-rden," he stuttered. "Even the elephants won't venture into such a scene. Oh Adray, how could you?"

"Huh?" Cliff scratched his head. "What'd he do this time?"

Fayt swallowed and shook his head. "It's not what…it's just the Queen…I'll have nightmares for a whole month!"

Shelby gasped. "You're not saying that Adray and the Queen…"

Fayt nodded.

"Well," Cliff chimed in. "It's all a natural process. You see when two people like each other then they start to, well you know, they really get to know each other and then one thing leads to another and before you know it…"

"Cliff!" Shelby yelled. "Let us not dwell on such with Albel missing."

"Huh? Albel's missing?" Fayt asked.

"Yeah, and when he hears what Cliff just said then we won't have to worry about anymore of his never-ending speeches."

"Oh please! He's as gentle as a babe fresh from the womb. He's no more then…"

"Cliff! Please give your mouth a chance to rest! Besides, I know him well and he is hearing us speak now. Come, let's leave him to his own." Shelby glared at Cliff.

"Oh, I always love a good game of hide-n-seek!"

Both Fayt and Shelby smacked their foreheads.

Shelby rolled his eyes. Morons, he was surrounded by morons. "Go on and look, but you won't find him…you know what they say about blondes…"

"Huh, what do they say?"

Shelby and Fayt walked away leaving Cliff to ponder. The internal monolog in Cliff's head would keep him in that very spot for hours on end trying to figure out exactly what it is they say about blondes.

End ACT II, SCENE I.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CAST (in order of appearance) Shakespeare characters – SO:TTEOT characters

Romeo – Albel

Juliet – Nel

Nurse – Peppita

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

ACT II. SCENE II.

_Enter Albel_

Albel strolls away from the wall and toward the castle. "Cliff, that fool, when I get back to Airyglyph he's…"

_Enter Nel_

His words were cut short by the flicker. He turned to see a balcony. On the balcony was none other then the Aquarian with the red hair. Albel smirked as he watched her practice her swings. The daggers she wielded as if they were an extension of her own arm.

"But soft! What flesh through yonder daydreams does break. It is for me to slice, Nel the victim. Come and meet my blade, for it grows envious for your blood. Oh that I might…"

Nel put her daggers away and moved to the edge of the balcony. She rested her chin on her hand and blew the hair from her face. Her lips moved in a monolog, but no sound was issued.

"She speaks yet she says nothing: is she more unstable then I? If she does so speak freely, then she has nothing in which to say. Ah, but her eyes…they do so sparkle, a gleam, a lust I share. And she leans her cheek upon her hand in such of no cares and boredom. A boredom I share. If only that I were close so I might stain that cheek!"

"Dang it all!" Nel's voice intruded Albels whispering monolog.

"Finally, word for the movement of mouth." Albel smirked and moved closer.

"O Albel, Albel! Wherefore are you Albel? Deny the Ruler's threats…or, if you wilt not, be but sworn my enemy, and I'll no longer allow you breath."

Albel chuckled under his breath. "What fire! Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Nel started to make lazy circles on the balcony ledge with her finger. "'Tis but your name that is my enemy…but that is all I need. In fact, I think it would be fun to carve your heart out even if you were not from Airygliph. O, be you here and all would be much more interesting! If fate be so sane, come and fight. Take all I will give."

Albel steped out of the shadows. "I take you at your word. Call me but hate, and I'll be happy to release you of your blood supply. Henceforth I will be your sworn enemy."

Nel shot her head up and squinted at the dark figure under her. "Huh? Who the hell are you?"

"Humph, not too bright are you."

"Hey! I know that voice." A smile spread across her face. "Your tongue utters a death wish. Are you not Albel?"

"Well, I'm not the Schizophrenic Strudel of Deranged Marshmallowdom if that's what you're asking."

"Why are you here, Albel? Should any of my kinsmen find you here then they would try and steal my kill!"

"Bah! You talk of things that will never come to pass. I could take them down and still have strength enough to deal with you!"

Nel's smile widened. "Then, do not allow them to see you. I wish for all your energy to partake in the fight I will show."

"Oh? Think you that good?"

"Your talk bores me further."

Albel growled at her. "Then a fight I vow. Do you thus accept?"

"I vowed such before you didst request it." Nel sighed. "But yeah, I accept anyway."

"I, being generous, allow you one chance to withdraw."

Nel leaned over the balcony. "Oh shut it already! This conversation is so long I fear I will grow old before our blades meet."

"Yo Nelly…where'd ya go?" Peppita called from inside her room.

"Oh great! That little pain again. Hey, look Albel, Just sit tight. I'll be rid of her shortly."

Nel left the balcony. Albel listened with great interest at a few blood curdling screams issued from the window above. After the screams quit, Nel leaned over the balcony.

"Look, it's getting late and I have a curfew. Send word tomorrow of when and where you wish to die."

Peppita pulled herself off the floor. "Nelly! You could have just told me you were busy."

"Ah, there's just no end to the demon child is there?"

Peppita resumed her search within the room. "Nelly!"

"By and by!" Nel exclaimed. "To cease tonight will lead to more tomorrow. Now, leave me to my grief." Nel pointed a thumb over her shoulder indicating Peppita (who was walking circles in her room).

Albel watched at Nel left the balcony. More screams followed some very foul language. He closed his eyes, dreaming of a fight long overdue.

"Hey! What are you doing idiot. You going to just stand there all night?"

Albel looked up to see Nel – once again – at the balcony. "You talk wench, but you never yourself follow. Here you are, once again, out here."

"It's my balcony you fool!"

"Stop stealing my lines!"

Nel smirked. "What was that…_maggot_?"

Albel growled at her. "Should you continue then the Schizophrenic Strudel of Deranged Marshmallowdom will come."

Nel shuddered. She wrapped her arms around herself to block the chill.

"Okay…look, just send word at nine. I'll send Peppita out to retrieve your decision."

Nel left the window. Albel stood and waited, but she never returned. He smirked as he walked away. "The Schizophrenic Strudel of Deranged Marshmallowdom gets 'em every time."

End ACT II, SCENE II.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Blues Notes: Yes, you hear right - The Schizophrenic Strudel of Deranged Marshmallowdom! For any out there wondering where in the great blunderdom of blunderness I got that, that's the 'pet' name I have for my brother. So yes, it is scr-ee!

Wanted to get this up. The next scene is in production.

Also, I had to update my profile, some things going on here are just getting a little on my nerves…and I'm so glad that it appears my reviewers (for my various fics) are not a part of it. If you want to know what I'm referring too then see the note on my page with the date. And why does it concern me? Well, I'm related to one of the writers in the C2 for a certain 'somewhat unacceptable' couple. Being family, I just get protective. Though I still respect others who don't like fics like that, I respect those who write them because my cousin did receive a death threat and after we blew off steam about it, we laughed. That was a while back...that's all I'll say...

ANYWAY...hope you enjoyed the first two scenes in Act II.


	5. Act II, Scene III & Act II, Scene IV

**Disclaimer: A disclaimer by any other name would still mean we don't own it. **

Note from Brother: Mwhahahaha, seems we have a new recruit to the Twinkie Scouts. Thanks BlueTrillium, now you must learn our motto: CREAM 'EM ALL! You will serve under Twinkie Scout Kiki (a.k.a my sis) and we will rid the world of all that is not tasty.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CAST (in order of appearance) Shakespeare characters – SO:TTEOT characters

Friar Laurence - Mirage

Romeo - Albel

---------------------

ACT II, SCENE III

_Enter Mirage pulling a small wagon_

Mirage walked the streets, collecting the weapons that had been dropped during the last fight between the kingdoms.

"Another morning follows another night…talk about repetitive. Nothing really interesting happens anymore. Well, not since that last Halloween party we threw. Who would have known that Sophia could be so vindictive? Oh darn…my thoughts are wondering again…where was I…oh yes, another day. Today might well be a better day. In swords, spears, daggers, and their true qualities: For nought so vile and lovely on the earth doth give. Oh shinny metal, to me be true! I'll be off to the workshop by noon. Poison hath residence and medicine power, and I will be the greatest of the blacksmith!"

_Enter Albel_

"Good morrow, father."

Mirage promptly punched Albel, sending him to a lump on the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me father!" Mirage sighed as she replaced every loose strand of hair back into place. "Yes, that's better. Now, Albel, What brings you here?"

Albel sat up and glared at her as he groaned.

"Ah, we're in a better mood huh? Good, those bunnies that were following you were very annoying…though they made quite a good stew. Oh, I see you got no sleep last night. You look awful!"

Albel stood and growled. "I look no worst then you!"

Mirage lifted her hand again, causing Albel to crouch protectively. He then proceeded to give her the ever famous puppy dog eyes.

"Ahhh, stop it. Stop it. I won't hit you if you just stop it now!" Mirage covered her eyes at the horrific sight. "Just tell me, what were you doing last night anyway?"

Albel resumed his natural pose. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone. It's a secret."

"Oh, a secret? Oh goody!" Mirage started clapping her hands while jumping up and down.

"I was feasting with mine enemy when I met…someone. Well, me and this someone had a chat and we have a lot in common. You see it's a complex situation with a fruity twist."

Mirage shook her head. She rested her hands on her hips and gave Albel a what-the-hell look. "Be plain, fluffy tide, and homely in thy drift; riddling confession finds but riddling shrift."

Albel scratched his head. "Huh? What'd you say?"

"Exactly!"

"Um, okay," Albel repied. "Then plainly know that my heart's dear hate is set on the greatest of the soldiers of Aquaria. As mine hate on her, so she on mine; and all combined, save what you must combine. We need a place to play and I ask you to provide that sanctuary to us. Wilt you but provide us a battle field today?"

Mirage rested her chin in her hand. After thinking a while, she pulled a bag of popcorn (best not to ask where she got it from) and proceeded to throw it, piece by piece at Albel. "Your moods change faster then a woman's! But yesterday you were skipping merrily through the streets and singing show tunes. Now, well, now you are back to carrying visions of blood and gore. You're weak."

"Look worm, I killed the last. Do you condemn me for such?"

"For killing no, for male PMS yes."

"WHAT? I'll kill you for that."

"Oh but if you do; then who, I ask, will you turn to when you need marmalade?"

Albel inadvertently started to drool. "Ummm…marmalade…"

"Alright, I'll do it. But what's in it for me?"

Albel hung his head slightly in thought. Then the most brilliant idea popped in his head. And I'm saying pop cause the sound actually made Mirage jump in surprise. Besides blowing a fuse, Albel was quite pleased with himself.

"If you help me, then I will recruit Puffy. I'll have her make that potion you desire. You know, the one that will cause Cliff to go mute and at the same time give him a fetish for blonde chicks."

Mirage gave Albel an evil smirk. "You got a deal."

END ACT II, SCENE III

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CAST (in order of appearance) Shakespeare characters – SO:TTEOT characters

Benvolio – Shelby

Mercutio – Cliff

Tybalt - Fayt

Romeo – Albel

Nurse – Peppita

Peter – Ursus

Warning: This scene will feature random and non-plot related character appearances.

--------------------------

ACT II, SCENE IV

_Enter Shelby pulling Cliff _

"Yo, let go will ya?" Cliff knocked Shelby's hand away. "What happened?"

Shelby sighed. "You just stood there for hours. When I woke I went to check on you and you were still there. What happened to you?"

"Well, it started with the whole what-they-say-about blondes thing and eventually I think I've unlocked the secrets of the universe!" Cliff smiled wildly.

"The universe you say. Well, we all know it's flat!"

Cliff nodded. "Yeah, but it bends at the edges like a doily. And when the stars are in perfect alignment, I believe that it will start raining. And the best part is that the rain will come in the form of bite size chewy fruit flavored candies." Cliff giggled. "Oh, where is Albel? I simply must tell him the news."

"He didn't go home last night. No telling where he is now."

"Yeah, that's right. He's probably still hiding. We never found him to tell him the game was over."

Shelby crossed his arms. "And I thought Albel was a loony. Anyway, Fayt ratted on him and told the king that we went to the party last night."

"Whoa…you mean Fayt has such a death wish? Who's side is he on anyway?"

A wild laugh caught their attention. They looked up to see Fayt peering at them from around the corner. "I side with the Schizophrenic Strudel! Commander Kiki, lend me your aid."

At his command a girl appeared as she swung from a jungle vine. She deftly landed between Fayt and the other two men. "KI-KI!" She bowed slightly to Shelby and Cliff as she handed then a bag of birdseed. She smiled, jumped back on the vine and swung away.

"Uh…Who was that strange girl?"

"Never mind Cliff. Look, we have birdseed!"

Cliff and Shelby exchanged evil smiles. Fayt stepped from around the corner and looked up in the direction the girl had disappeared to. "Hey, Kiki, get back here you traitor!" Then his eyes fell in horror on Cliff and Shelby who immediately doused him in birdseed.

Within a flash, the flock of small blue birds appeared out of nowhere. "LUNCH!" they all screamed at once as they dove in unison.

"AHHHHH. NOT AGAIN!" Fayt screamed as he ran away.

"Whoa," Cliff said softly as he watched Fayt run. "I didn't know those little buggers could talk."

"Oh, forget the birds Cliff. What about Albel?"

"Nope, Albel doesn't like birdseed. But when he hears that Fayt has sided with the Schizophrenic Strudel then Fayt's as good as dead."

Shelby patted Cliff's back. "Why, what is Fayt?"

Cliff cleared his throat. "More then the supposed force, principle, or power that predetermines events. He fights as you sing prick-song, keeps time, distance, and proportion; battling the inevitable events predestined by an unexplained force. He is a duelist, a gentleman and an outcome of a final result or consequence. And he is the king of Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos."

Shelby looked at him blankly. "The what?"

Cliff patted him on the back while smiling cheerfully. "Some day my friend, you may be on the same intellectual level as I am. But until then, I will forgive your short comings."

Shelby growled at him. He was about to pound his mace into the skull of his so called friend when he spotted Albel.

"ALBEL," Shelby called out.

Cliff opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short when a random monkey hopped on his shoulders and covered his mouth with duck tape. Shelby gave the monkey a thumbs up and the monkey danced away.

Albel smirked at them. "What is this? Two fools do stand before me."

Shelby half smiled. "Back to normal at last." He looked at Cliff who was struggling with the duck tape. Cliff mumbled incoherently. "Oh, Cliff wants to know why you ditched us last night."

Albel looked non-amusingly at Cliff. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He stuck his tongue out while flapping his hands at the sides of his head.

"AHHH THAT HURT!" Cliff finally got the tape off. He swung his hand frantically, trying to get the tape off his fingers. "Yo, get lucky?"

"You have no manners do you?" Albel replied.

"Nay, I have manners. I also know that one who doesn't go home at night spent his time elsewhere. Come on, cough up the details."

"Pink for flower."

Cliff and Shelby looked at each other in confusion. Shelby jerked his head up almost immediately. "Oh no, not again. You're not going to distract me and disappear again."

"No, it's just that Cliff is so pathetic he needs to dwell on other's fantasies," Albel said in a dry tone.

"I'll bite your ear for that! It was a joke. J-O-K-E."

"Yeah right," Albel replied crossing his arms. "You're a goose."

Cliff frowned at him (much like a little kid). "Well, if I'm a goose then you are the sweet-n-sour sauce!"

"You moron! You don't serve sweet-n-sour sauce with goose." Albel was clearly insulted.

"Alright guys! Enough's enough. Your bickering is giving me a headache." Shelby grabbed Cliff by the collar and proceeded to drag him away.

"A sail, a sail!" Cliff repeated as he was dragged out of sight.

Albel turned to resume his walk and ran face first into Ursus.

"Hey you?" Peppita called from Ursus' shoulder. "Yeah, you're the blockhead I'm looking fer aint ya?"

"Took you long enough to get here."

Albel glared at Peppita. Peppita glared at Albel. Ursus resumed work on his cross-stitch.

"Well," Peppita said breaking the silence. "Nelly sent me here. And blah blah blah. You got a time and place for me to pass to her or not?"

"Yeah, maggot. Tell the wench to meet me at Father Mirage's house at 2 o'clock."

Upon hearing this, Mirage strolled by and smacked Albel over the head with a club. "Call me father one more time and you die!" With that she swung the club over her shoulder and whistled as she walked away.

Albel stood up and massaged his head. "Well, get to it then." He turned to walk away.

"Hey," Peppita said as she hopped off Ursus' shoulder. "You know it's customary to tip."

Albel turned. "Wise man say: never argue with man who has bigger sword."

Albel smirked as he walked away.

"Huh? Ursus, did you understand that."

"Yes, little lady. He said to get to the message giving or he would kill you."

"Oh," Peppita smiled. "Okay, let's go tell Nelly."

END ACT II, SCENE IV

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, there you go. Two more scenes. We'll be doing two scenes at a time from now on unless a scene is really long or too short (then we'll add or subtract one depending). Hope you enjoyed our very stupid humor.**


	6. Act II, Scene V & Act II, Scene VI

**Disclaimer:We claim nothing...nothing you hear!**

Note: Alright, here's the next two scenes for your viewing pleasure - or displeasure - either way this is chapter 6 and you must like this somehow if you've read this much! XD

Also, forgive the humor if it's not what it has been. It started with the last chapter and continued into this one - my brother just isn't contributing as much. So, you can all imagine how happy I was with the reviews for the last chapter since I did most of that on my own. He helped a little more with this one, but most fell on me to fix up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CAST (in order of appearance) Shakespeare characters – SO:TTEOT characters

Juliet – Nel

Nurse - Peppita

Friar Laurence - Mirage

ACT II, SCENE V

Nel paced circles in her room. "Oh that little brat! She's been gone for three hours. What could be keeping her?" Then Nel smiled. "Maybe he killed her…could I dare to hope? Or maybe she's lame. No, lame not but a looser yes! Oh what cruelty to make me wait so. I long to have the affections of his blood, rich and split. But to make me wait so…Ah, she is nothing but a big fat looser!"

_Enter Peppita and Ursus_

Peppita jumped off Ursus' shoulders. "Okay, go away now," she said as she shooed him off. "Now, Nelly…I heard you and I'll have you know that I'm neither big nor fat!" The small girl shook her finger at the red head.

Nel looked emotionless at her. "Yeah, your right…you're neither big nor fat. But you are still a looser."

Peppita crossed her arms and nodded with a big 'that's right' smile.

"Anyway, what news do you bring?"

"Oh, it's partly sunny today with the chance of scattered showers. The king of Airyglyph has been seen dressing in that obnoxious costume again – you know, the one that makes him look like Brandon Lee from The Crow. He thinks it makes him look sexy because the crowd cheers. Really they just want to see him try and jump off the castle's highest tower to prove he's immortal or something." Peppita paused and took a breath. "Fayt's being chased by blue birds again, and Romero's passing out those poisoned apples on the street corner like he does every week at this time." She pulled a half eaten apple from her pocket. "They are pretty good. Though I can't figure out why he screams in horror at me every week when I ask for another one…"

"NOT THAT! I mean, did you see Albel?"

Peppita held her chest. Her run on sentences were catching up with her. "Do you see that I am out of breath?"

"Yeah, so how is it you are out of breath if you have the breath to say you are out of breath?"

Peppita put her chin in her hand and thought hard about what Nel had just said. "Huh?"

Ursus stuck his head in the door briefly. "She said that if you were out of breath, then you shouldn't be able to tell her that."

Peppita looked at Ursus. She was still confused. He let out a deep sigh. "She basically called you a liar." Ursus left again, regretting that he had interfered in the first place.

"Oh, I get it now…I think. Anyway, I assume you want to know about Albel, right?"

Nel nodded.

"You know, Albel's just as mean as you. Why not go after Fayt? At least he can run pretty fast."

Nel frowned at the girl as she stood over her. "No, no. If one where to ask Fayt if it were day or night he but simply replies 'medication'." Nel buried her chin in her scarf. "What says Albel of our fight? What of that?"

Peppita started giggling. "Oh how my head aches! It's beating me down in twenty pieces. And my back…that was a long walk you know."

Nel grabbed the girl by both shoulders. "Not well huh? You'll be worst off for eating that apple, but not as bad as I'll have you if you don't tell me. Annoying little looser, what says my enemy?"

"Your enemy…you do remember what our ruler said now? There's only one way the two of you can fight and have no consequences follow." Peppita gave her a malevolent smile. "Do you wish me to contact the queen on this manner?"

"The queen? Why, pray you, should the queen be so involved? I wish only to fight and you ask about the queen!"

"Oh, lady Nel dear," Peppita said, her voice laced with a vindictive tone. "According to a law passed forth from our ruler Wittcomb – 'There shall be no fighting among the two kingdoms. Fights are allowed only in the pubs, playgrounds, and behind the closed doors of a newlywed's home'. So, to fight him now is illegal since neither of you drink, you are both too big for the monkey bars and…oh, you could get married! If you did that then you could fight all you want for the first month of marriage."

Nel let her shoulders go and backed slowly across the floor. "NO! Marriage is my bane! Just tell me what he said and stop it with the marriage talk."

Peppita shook her head. "Alright. He said to meet him at Father Mirage's house at 2 o'clock."

Nel was about to turn to leave when she felt something skim past her arm. Peppita let out a short yelp. Embedded in the half eaten apple Peppita was holding was an arrow. Attached to the arrow was a note which read:

'_I shall strike down all that call me Father!'_

Nel turned to look out the window. In the tree, hanging upside down was Mirage – bow in hand. "Ah! The little pipsqueak got lucky. Next time I will kill her, or anyone else to call me such." She hung the bow on her back and looked at Nel. "Oh, hiya Nel. Guess I'll see you a little later. Right now I have to hunt down Romero…his apples have foiled my plans for the last time!"

With that, Mirage jumped out of the tree and made her way to the village.

Nel just shook her head as she watched Peppita eat the remains of the apple. She quickly changed into her new scarf and left the girl. She knew a poisoned apple was no match for Peppita.

END ACT II, SCENE V

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CAST (in order of appearance) Shakespeare characters – SO:TTEOT characters

Friar Laurence – Mirage

Romeo – Albel

Tybalt – Fayt (what'd you expect – he just seems to pop up)

Cast Extra - ?

ACT II, SCENE VI

_Enter Mirage and Albel._

Albel enters Mirage's house. As is her habit to do so every third Tuesday following the rise of a full moon that happens after the fairies picnic in the park near the oasis, Mirage is carefully sharpening the weapons she had gathered earlier that day.

Brother: Wait a minute…that makes no sense what-so-ever.

Blue: A lot of this makes no sense…now, apologize to everyone for the annoying authors' note stuck in the middle of a story and let's just move on.

Brother: … sorry … (still sounds stupid though)

Mirage looked up and greeted Albel. "So frown the deepest realms on this abominable act. Let's not smile upon such with dampened spirits."

Albel looked at her and sighed. "Not smile? Then why is that silly smile plastered to your face?"

"Really, Albel, you should learn to watch more then your feet when you walk. Did you not see my new lawn ornament?" She rested a dagger on the table, inspecting it for any flaws. "Oh, these violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph is death. Of kissing consume and the sweetest honey, my toys hold such loathsome deliciousness." Taking the dagger off the desk, Mirage inspected her reflection in the blade.

"Are you sure you want Cliff, you seem preoccupied with your…err…toys."

Mirage gave him an evil smile. "And what good are toys without a playmate? I do but love my blades moderately, long loving another to admire such beauty with. Cliff will be mine even if I have to drug him and remove his vocal cords…um I mean even if I must woo him to no bound."

"Ah…what the…" Nel stumbled in the house. As she entered, she kept shooting glances over her shoulder.

"Well, at least someone noticed my new lawn ornament," Mirage whispered to Albel as Nel cautiously closed the door.

Nel turned. Um, Mirage…did you know that Romero is tied to your flag pole and he's covered in apple sauce?"

Mirage smiled as she rested her hand on Nel's shoulder. "Though revenge is a dish best served cold, I though it more suiting to prove my point in a more unconventional way. I'll bet he thinks a long time before giving out those blasted apples again." Mirage chuckled. "Do come in."

"Yeah, let's just get this over with…I have an appointment to get my nails done today."

"Oh, the wench has a nail appointment." Albel eyed her cynically.

Nel sighed at him. "Of course you moron. How else am I to get your blood out from under my finger nails?"

Before another word could be exchanged between the two, the front door crashed open. Maria entered, holding two guns and pointing them at the occupants. "You all die!"

All three looked at her with mixed confusion. Mirage was the first to speak. "What the hell are you doing Maria?"

Brother: CUT! What's going on…this isn't in the script.

Blue: Um, Maria…just what are you doing here?

Maria kept her guns aimed at the trio. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to kill…"

Maria's sentence (which was done in a voice mocking all great villains) was cut short when Fayt ran in the door. He ran straight into her and sent them both to the floor.

"Philadelphia!" Fayt exclaimed as he stood up.

Maria stood and looked at him confused. She put her guns away. "What?"

"Detroit? Chicago?"

Blue: Maria and Fayt, would you both like to explain to me what you are doing here?

Brother: I can guess why Maria's here…She's still mad that she didn't get a role in this.

"Am not!" Maria yelled. "I'm here to kill everyone!"

Blue: You got the wrong fic, girl. Maybe you should go home, get some rest, and take those pills the nice doctor gave you. You too Fayt, go on and get out of here…you can come back for the next scene.

Albel chuckled darkly. "Yeah…It's the really FUN scene!"

Nel hid her smile behind her scarf as she nodded in agreement. She moved closer to Albel and whispered in his ear. "Hey, Albel…how's my hair?"

"Perfect as always."

"Good, we still up for dinner tonight?"

"Got the reservations this morning."

"Where's the love?" Maria asked. She threw up her hands and left.

Fayt followed her out the door. "Boston! That's it…Boston! I just know it."

Blue: Um, yeah…well I guess that's been taken care of. Now, everyone ready?

Brother: Yeah, let's get the show on the road.

Mirage, Albel and Nel all cleared their voices and resumed their current positions.

"Ah, Nel," Albel spoke. "If the measure of your hate be anything like mine and you skills be at lease adequate to mine…then this will be fun. Please, sweeten my blade with your blood. Unfold the imagined carnage that we both wish by this joyously violent encounter."

Nel shook her head. "You're so conceited and full of hot air. Nothing but talk huh? I have skills in excess and I can guarantee a fight you will not soon forget…if you live to remember that is."

Mirage put a hand on each shoulder and led the two out the back door. "Come, come with me and we will make haste to proceed. For I have a number of battle fields for you to try. And once I get you two set up I can go dismantle…I mean check on my lawn ornament."

END ACT II, SCENE VI

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Blue: Sorry guys, couldn't help but to throw Maria in there…and yes, I'm stealing! I stole her from another fic…hehehe…but I gave her back! Couldn't help it. It just fit – I think. By the way, all you who know what fic I took her from, you get virtual cookies because you read it and have good taste! XD


	7. Act III, Scene I

Disclaimer: Yeah, you guessed it so we aint sayin' it.

Note: It's been right over a month since I updated this one. So sorry, though I'm not sure how this chapter turned out. It's only one scene because we're so late with it and it did come out long. So, here we go…um, it's not as good as I would have liked though.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ****  
**CAST (in order of appearance) Shakespeare characters – SO:TTEOT characters

Mercutio – Cliff

Benvolio - Shelby

Tybalt – Fayt

Romeo – Albel

Cast Extras – Just read and find out. (Don't want to spoil it)

Prince – Commodore Wittcomb

Lady Capulet – Lasselle

Lady Montague - Woltar

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ****  
**  
**ACT III, SCENE I ****  
**  
Cliff and Shelby were walking down a street in Arias. Yes, just the two of them minding their own business. There were no monkeys, or bunnies…just Cliff and Shelby.

"Ah, come on Cliff. We should be getting home. It's hot and I'm tired!" Shelby wined.

"Why don't we go to the tavern instead? You look like you could use a drink."

"Oh, I do?" Shelby eyed Cliff angrily.

"Come, come, you're such a hot head. I'm beginning to wonder how moody you are. Now, move."

"And where to?" asked Shelby.

"Why to the tavern, of course. Why do you always have to argue with me? Besides, the tavern has those nice bowls of free peanuts! Let's not fight when we can eat peanuts. Oh joy in the salty goodness. While you stand here and argue, we could be else where having more fun."

Shelby shook his head. "An I were so apt to quarrel with you as you claim, then we would be home. But nooooo, you insist on peanuts. The fee-simple I say!"

"The fee-simple!" chanted Cliff in agreement. "Um, wait, what does that mean?"

"Oh, never mind. Look, here comes Fayt."

"Humph," Cliff responded, crossing his arms. "He's a traitor. Why should I care if he's coming?"

"Hey, what's up guys?" Fayt approached the two. He was covered in bandaids.

"Ohhh, pretty boy here thinks he can just walk up and talk to us like nothing happened."

Fayt gave Cliff a hurt look. "Aw, please just hear me out?"

Cliff proceeded to plug his ears with his fingers. "I can't hear you…nenner nenner na na."

"Never mind then!" puffed Fayt. "I'll go talk to Albel then."

Cliff raised his eyebrow, removing his fingers from his ears. "Huh? What, Shelby's been arguing with me…don't you want to argue too?"

"Nope."

"Aw, minstrels and fiddlesicks!" exclaimed Cliff. "Well, maybe we should just dance the dance of stupor bliss and pray for the rain! The planets should be in the proper alignment now."

Cliff started to dance, causing everyone on the street to stop and stare.

Shelby tugged on Cliff's shirt, causing him to spin out of control and fall. "Cliff! Please, we're in public here. You are my grievance and everyone is watching!"

"Aw man, I was just getting my groove on. If they want to look then let them look." Cliff stood and balled his fist in a typical victory pose. "But none can dance as I!" he yelled proudly.

Shelby hung his head and Fayt looked around for a way out. He quickly spotted Albel. "Oh goodie! Here comes my man…um, that doesn't sound right. Rephrase! Here comes Albel."

Cliff glared at Fayt. "Riiight, rephrase. I bet you follow him everywhere huh? Guess the rumor's true about you then."

Fayt crossed his arms and gave his best pouty lipped face. "Albel, make him stop teasing me. He's…he's a villain!"

Albel stared blankly at him. "It was a draw. A stupid tie. The wench is good, I'll give her that. But to catch me in a stalemate!" Albel looked at the trio. Realizing what he said he quickly changed the subject. "I see no villain. Well, gotta go."

"That's it!" Fayt yelled. "No one takes me seriously. You have injured me and now you must pay." Fayt drew his oversized sword and once again crashed to the ground under its weight.

Albel let out a giggle. "That's right, challenge me when you learn to walk and not crawl. Now, I must go."

"Wait a minute," Cliff broke in. "You're not going anywhere for I wield the power of Alla Stoccata! Dishonorable and vile is this not to fight when the cosmic order is such to provide prowess submission!"

"I think he's gone a little too long without sleep," Shelby whispered to Albel. Albel nodded his head in agreement.

Cliff balled his fist. "Fayt, you bird-catcher, will you walk?"

Fayt stood up and lifted his heavy sword. "Bananas feel the wrath of a tortilla knife!"

Cliff smiled. "Good. The king of cats demands a sacrifice. You will die nine times and in that I will revive you only eight. Now, pluck your sword as a harp and hang it by the ears. Are you with me?"

Fayt nodded. "I'm with ya."

Albel and Shelby exchanged looks. "Seems neither one has had much sleep. They're both loony."

Albel stepped between the two. "The king of cats is dead. I killed him and he's dead you hear. Now go; both of you should be off to bed."

"Fight for the Alamo!" Cliff yelled.

"Down with the solar plexus!" Fayt yelled back.

"Photons! Yes, bright and shiny photons. And moonpies!"

"Nay I say, forbidden pansies!"

Shelby and Albel watched the two. "This has gone on for too long," Albel muttered. Fayt took a step toward Cliff just in time to trip over Albel's extended foot.

"Ahhhh," Fayt screamed as he stumbled forward, his sword impaling Cliff.

Cliff fell and touched his wound. Bringing his fingers to his face he studied the blood. "Goodbye cruel world. It's getting dark. The lights…the lights are fading. Tell everyone I send my love. Goodbye dear friends." Cliff closed his eyes.

Shelby looked at him in disbelief. "Yo dude, it's a flesh wound. A scratch. He got you in the arm. It'll heal."

Cliff opened one eye. "Ay, ay where is my pony? I need a doctor! Or is it already too late?"

Albel shook his head. "Drama queen."

"Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a cat, to scratch a man to death! This is a one-way trip to the grave. By the books, men, by the books. I was wounded. Oh my arm! A braggart, a rouge, a villain of mine department. Forever lost is this world to my many gifts and talents." Cliff let out his 'final' breath.

"Maybe this is for the best," Albel said crossing his arms and smirking.

Cliff opened both his eyes suddenly. "Of plagues and worms to you… of plagues and worms' meat. Oh, can I have a lolly pop and a snow cone?"

Shelby turned to Albel. "Should I drag him away now?"

"No need," Mirage responded as she pulled Cliff into her wheelbarrow. "I got it." She whistled merrily as she wheeled the unconscious man away.

"Okay then," Shelby said looking around. "I guess I'll go catch the double feature at the drive-in."

"Way to go Fayt," Albel said as he approached the sleep deprived wanna-be swordsman. "Looks like I can get out of my half of the bargain with Fath…err Mirage now."

Shelby walked by them. "Sorry, seems the drive-in is in that direction."

"Um, should we tell him that you need a car to get into a drive-in?" Fayt asked as they watched Shelby leave.

"Naw, he'll be fine. Today had started bright and now has turned to black. Yes, truly a thing to be welcomed. Woe that days of such should end."

"You didst your part. With your help I fell on Cliff and now he is gone. Good show! The bunnies would be proud."

"BUNNIES!" Albel wailed in anger. He smacked Fayt in the head with his claw, causing him to blackout.

Albel bent down and poked Fayt a few times in the arm. When he got no response, he smiled wildly. "O, I am fortune's fool! O, happy me!"

"Noooo," screamed Sophia as she ran to Fayt's side. She lifted his head and held it tenderly in her lap. "Alas, poor Fayt! I knew him. Oh of my most excellent fancy: he hath left and abhorred in my imagination. Here are those lips that I have longed to kiss."

"Yeah!" Albel responded sarcastically. "Wrong play."

"Um, I'm not dead."

Sophia screamed in Fayt's face. She stood suddenly, dropping his head on the ground and knocking him completely unconscious. "It's a ghost!" She ran, and ran fast.

Albel stood and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I guess I'll go home now."

Albel walked away just before Commodore Wittcomb appeared. "What is this? Did I not say to fight was to die! O vile be this fray."

Shelby passed by the Commodore. "Um, do you know which way it is to the drive-in?"

Wittcomb was about to respond, but Lasselle cut him off. "O my! Finally, someone has rid us of the traitor Fayt."

"I'm…not…dead," Fayt spoke weakly. Everyone ignored him.

"Shelby, who did this?"

Shelby scratched his head. "I think Albel did. You see, Albel tripped Fayt and made Fayt stab Cliff. Cliff over-dramatized the whole things and faked his death and was then carried off by Father Mirage."

Shelby's eyes opened wide as he fell to his knees. In his back was a dozen ninja throwing stars. "I heard that!" screamed Mirage.

Coughing, Shelby struggled to finish his story. "Then Albel (cough) got mad when Fayt took the name of the bunnies in vain (cough) and hit Fayt in the head." Shelby coughed one last time and died.

Lasselle squealed. "Oh goodie. That's three down…who else is going to die today?"

Wittcomb patted Lasselle on the back. "Why yes, the day has turned better then expected. And to whom to we owe this too again?"

"I think Albel was the one to start his chaotic massacre." Woltar replied, just appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah, good Albel," repeated Wittcomb. "We must find him so we can throw him a party. Yes, a lovely lovely party with pink streamers, circus clowns and samurais."

"Um, Commodore – Albel's samurai-o-phobic."

"Nonsense! Everyone loves samurais!" Wittcomb gave the men a thumbs up. "Alright, now, go find Albel and I'll go plan the party."

The three of them left the scene. A flock of blue birds appeared and surrounded Fayt. They inched closer, their beady eyes set. They licked their lips.

"I'm not dead! Um, someone…anyone…a little help?"

**END ACT III, SCENE I ****  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ****  
**

Blue's Notes: Okay guys, I'm a little disappointed in this installment. Sorry. I really hope the next chapter turns out better. I guess after writing so much action and suspense, I lost the humor bug. My brother helped a lot…and when re-reading it I just couldn't come up with ways to change it any. I'll work harder on the next chapter, promise.


	8. Act III, Scene II & Act III, Scene III

Disclaimer: Nothing new to report here.

Note: Yeah…well…let me just say I tried. This is now a one person show, meaning I had no help so in turn – by reading this – you will see where most of my humoric drive comes from (my brother). Chapter 5 got the most reviews, and while I did most of that chapter on my own I still had my brother to back me up and help with editing. Right now, it's just me…

This fic was last updated January 15th! That's a loooooong time. I had to do something.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CAST (in order of appearance) Shakespeare characters – SO:TTEOT characters

Juliet – Nel

Nurse – Peppita

Friar Laurence – Mirage

Extra Cast - ? (Yeah, here we go again XD)

Lady Capulet – Lasselle

ACT III, SCENE II

_Enter Nel, in the White Dew Garden – the garden is in a room, much like a fancy greenhouse._

Nel paced in front of the fountain, note pad in hand as she wrote in her diary.

"Oh dearest of diary. One day pass and my fight was thus brought to an end, a winner never found. He's like a steed – a blazed and relentless in his gallop. Oh how I long for night so to mask myself in battle once more. Spread thy closed curtain, gore wielding night so that I may leap into the arms of victory! Come, civil night, like an angel of black to bestow upon me my wish. Night so…Aw, forget this rubbish!"

Nel slammed her diary on the ground and proceeded to stomp it. "I don't care if it's night or not, I'll pummel him no matter!"

_Enter Peppita, tangled in cords_

"Ahhh, the cords!"

Nel gave her an un-amused look. "So, you have wrapped yourself up in string. To what do I own this pleasure to?"

"He's dead! He's dead! Ouchie!" Peppita tangled her self further and fell. "He's kill'd!"

Nel just crossed her arms, offering the girl no help. "Kill'd? Is that even a real word?"

"I don't know. Stupid string. Hey, can ya cut me loose or something?"

"Something," Nel answered. "And who's dead?"

Peppita twisted more in the string before giving up and becoming still. "Ah! Albel!"

"Albel? Is Albel dead? Oh, who ever is responsible for stealing my kill will pay!"

"I saw the wound with my own eyes! The blood…gore…I swounded!"

"Swounded? That's it! You are not allowed to talk to me until you have read a dictionary from front to back." Peppita gave her a wounded look. "O, break my heart!" Nel responded sarcastically. "You vile earth! I shall kill you and then the one who did slay Albel shall fall."

"No, Fayt! O courteous Fayt, an honest gentleman. He's no more than food for the birds."

"I think that string has cut off circulation to your brain. So, you say that both Albel and Fayt are dead?"

"Oh, no. Fayt, Cliff and Shelby are dead. A party is being thrown in honor for Albel."

Nel shook her head. "And how do you know all this?"

"Cliff told me!" she replied happily. "He told me in passing from the wheelbarrow that Father Mirage was pushing."

A swarm of small daggers fell from the ceiling on the girl. The string that had become entangled with Peppita spared her from injury. Once freed the girl leapt up and twirled in 'Happy Dance'.

"Grrr! There can be only one!" Mirage shouted as she jumped from the chandelier. She landed gracefully on her feet and drew a katana blade. "Off with her head!"

"Eek!" Peppita shouted running circles around Nel.

Mirage stayed fast on her heels. "First, I'll chop off your head. Then I'll stuff your mouth with garlic and remove your heart. After that – I'm going to Disney World!" She let out a villainous laugh. "Then we'll see who the immortal one is!"

"Kinda violent, don't you think Mirage?"

Mirage stopped and smiled sweetly at Nel. "Nope. Worked on Romero."

"DID NOT!" Romero shouted appearing at the fountain. Around his neck was a thick wounding of duck tape (to hold his head on) and there was an unsightly hole in his chest. "It only works if you remove the heart, not the liver."

Mirage hung her head. "I knew I should have paid more attention in biology class. Wasn't my fault I got stuck with Cliff as a lab partner. How was I supposed to hear the teacher with the distraction?"

"Daddy!" Peppita shouted; jumping on Romero's back.

"AH! Get it off! O villain! O vile matter of guacamole." Romero ran straight at Mirage, frantic for help.

Mirage promptly thrust her blade through both Romero and Peppita.

"Awe man! Whatcha do that for?" Romero asked in a high pitch voice. "You just added another hole to my shirt!"

"You're shirt? What about me? Blood stains are so hard to come out." Peppita echoed his highly annoying tone.

Mirage pulled her blade back and stomped away. "That's it! I'm going back to school. Next time I will not miss any vital organs."

Lasselle appeared at the door just seconds before Mirage could exit. "What is all the shouting for? Oh, Father Mirage, so good of you to visit."

Without a word, Mirage thumped Lasselle in the nose. We all know how 'fragile' Lasselle is, so in doing this she caused him to fall over dead. Cheering back up, Mirage hummed to herself as she left.

"Well then," Nel said inspecting the room around her. "I guess I have a party to crash."

Miles away from Nel, on a deserted street, a boy called for help. None could hear his cries as he drug himself needlessly across the ground. "I'm…not…dead!"

END ACT III, SCENE II

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CAST (in order of appearance) Shakespeare characters – SO:TTEOT characters

Friar Laurence – Mirage

Romeo – Albel

Nurse – Peppita

Oh, and Cliff's in it too...

ACT III, SCENE III

Mirage hummed happily the whole way home. She might have missed her opportunity of ridding the world of Romero and Peppita but the day had not been a total loss. Lassell was no more. She entered her house ready to shift through her mail when she was greeted by Albel.

"Ah, Albel," she spoke motioning him in. "Come forth. You look fearful. To what calamity do I owe this visit?"

Albel grumbled to himself as he entered the house. After a few steps he tripped over a large bundle on the floor. "Huh? What's this? The prince of doom?" Albel studied the lump.

Mirage turned on the lights, revealing Cliff gagged and bound. She bent down and stoked his hair. "Nay, this is my dear. The prince of doom has escaped me once more and now I should plan my revenge." She looked up from the frightened Cliff and smiled at Albel. "I bring thee tidings from Commodore Wittcomb."

Albel placed his chin in his hand. "I suppose I did break his rule. So, what kind of death has he proclaimed for me?"

Lightning flashed beyond the windows. "A cruel judgment vanish'd from his lips. Not a simple death, but a party instead."

"Party?"

"With Samurais"

"Ha, Samurais! Be merciful and say 'death'!" Albel hugged himself; growing pale. "For Samurais are just creepy! Terror has no form more horrid."

"Oh for the sake of Apris' fourth wife, be patient. It's just a party."

"Fourth wife? I thought he only had three."

"Ah, yeah. Moving right along. Thy fault our law calls death; but Wittcomb has been kind. To you mercy be shown."

Albel shifted closer to the door. "'Tis torture, not mercy. Purgatory be bound here so that every unworthy thing can be free of the wrath of the Samuria. But Albel may not. Albel wants only to seize the red wonder of Nel and to impale her mortally. Even in adulterated and lewd acts, still struggle to defeat her. But Albel may not, he is to go to a party. Ah how I wish I could fly!"

"Um, yeah," Mirage replied crossing her arms. "You are truly insane. First you speak of yourself in the third person and then talk of flying? Need I remind you that the fresh sage is for healing and not smoking?"

"You can smoke it?"

Mirage grunted as she slapped her forehead. "It wasn't to be taken literally; though should you try I will be happy to dance…I mean weep at your funeral."

Albel eyed her. "So you can't smoke it."

"Can you not accept the sweet milk, metaphor?"

"Metaphor…let us not dwell on what is not."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Unlike normal visitors, this one did not wait before opening the door. Peppita happily let herself in. "I thought I might find you here Albel!"

"O woful sympathy on me…come Samurai and take me now lest I should be forced to hear words from this brat!"

"Very funny, Albel," Peppita replied dryly. "I bring word from Nel. She plans to crash your party and hopefully your head."

"And she did send you here to tell me of this?"

"Nope, I just heard her fuming."

Albel smirked. "As if that would calm me so. I shall strike as if shot from the deadly level of a gun and in doing so claim my victory."

After struggling, Cliff finally managed to spit the gag from his mouth. "The unreasonable fury of a beast. Seemingly or ill-seemingly in a seeming way you have amazed me. Why rail'st on fight, blood and victory? Have you no love for heart shaped licorice sticks? There may be power yet in a skirtless soldier though you know this not. You are too happy with Samurai on the horizon. And let us not forget my death. Woe to me that none morn for Cliff! If only the flaring ponies would cmmmmmmmm."

Mirage clamped her hand over his mouth. "Tut, tut, my dear. Should you learn to be silent then you could spare yourself the gag. If you can be quiet and be a good boy then I'll let you watch 'Happy time with Luther'. Tonights episode is titled 'Synthesizing corrupt data and the Hoky Poky'."

Cliff promptly nodded.

"Thanks, Father Mirage. If you hadn't stopped him we might all be here all night! Now, Albel, I'll see you at the party. Be ready." With that Peppita skipped merrily out the door.

Mirage shot up. "Don't. Call. Me. Father!" She darted out the door after the girl.

Once Mirage was gone Cliff looked up at Albel. "Say, can you untie me?"

Albel sent him a death glare. "Like I really want Mirage after me? My feud is with Nel. Besides, I'm a one girl guy. After I kill Nel I might contemplate taking on Mirage."

Albel left before Cliff could give him another speech.

Not to far from Mirage's house, a boy clung to the wall. The support offered was not required but the boy took it as he hopped on one foot. "Why won't they believe me?" he cried. Behind him a horde of beady eyes watched his every movement. He turned when the sound of talons scratching the street run behind him. "I'm not dead, you hear me! NOT DEAD!"

END ACT III, SCENE III

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Blue's Notes: Congratulations on reading this far. It means I didn't kill anyone! XD

Hey, I can make fun of myself – I give myself full permission to pick on me.


End file.
